


In My Space

by percentpizza



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lapis discovers just how much she must go shopping, she calls on a somewhat new friend to aid her through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Space

Lapis looked into her mostly vacant pantry for something to eat. She’d been working all day and hasn’t found the time to nourish herself. Her gut twitched and roared.

“Yeah, yeah, I understand,” she apprised herself. The loose sweater she wore went down to her mid-thigh. It rose a bit as she leaned on the tips of her toes to search for any food. No dice.

She took a glass and put water in it. She drank, thoughts of people whom she could contact for a meal racing through her head.

_Peridot?_ she pondered, then she remembered she was out of town on a business trip with her boss Diamond.

_Steven?_ No, he’s far too young, and his sisters, or whatever they are, still don’t care too much for Lapis.

_Jasper?_ Perhaps. She might be out doing…. whatever she does. But it still might be worth shooting her a text.

Her blue-tipped fingers pressed the keys as she typed a text to her friend. What should the message say?

_Maybe a simple_ Hey. _Too cordial? Too easy? Why am I stressing over this? Fuck._

Lapis sent the simple _Hey_ and awaited Jasper’s response.

She replied somewhat quickly.

_Hey. What do you want?_

Lapis replied quickly in return.

_Well, I haven’t gone shopping in a while, and I haven't eaten all day. Could I come to yours and maybe we can have dinner and chill out, y’know?_

Jasper took slightly longer than the previous texts.

_I’ll come get you._

Lapis threw some pants and flats on. She waited for Jasper’s headlights to shine through her first floor apartment.

Soon enough the brights of Jasper’s slightly dated car shone through the window. Lapis closed her door and locked her apartment.

The aged door squeaked slightly as Lapis got into the passenger seat.

“Hey,” Jasper said coolly. The jacket she wore ruffled slightly as she switched gears and backed out of the complex.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Lapis said.

“How else are you gonna come to my house?”

“I got legs.”

“Fascinating.”

Jasper always liked to give Lapis a hard time. They’ve only known each other a short time, about a month or so, but the bond they’ve formed over this short period seems to be fairly strong.

Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis both lived in a pretty urban city just outside Beach City. There are tall towers thrown around this town, but most of the buildings are low-rising factories or offices. Jasper and Lapis zipped past the heart of the city.

It was nice, the streetlights zooming far behind the car, and Jasper’s heavy breaths setting a sort of rhythm for Lapis’s breaths to follow in time. The slow scrape of gravel signified the turn onto Jasper’s road. A couple houses up, to the left, and they’re home.

“Just a heads-up: it’s a bit messy inside; I didn’t have much time to clean up.”

“My apartment isn’t a palace either, it’s fine.”

Jasper unlocked her front door. She took off her jacket and hung it up.

“So whatever you can find is yours to cook, I don’t mind.”

“Have you eaten?”

“No, but I can always eat later.”

“I’ll make you something.”

Lapis walked across the living room into the kitchen, and grabbed a round skillet from the cabinets below the counter. She grabbed a few eggs from the fridge, the milk, and the butter dish. After Jasper took her shoes off she skirted past the kitchen to her office a room away.

The burner was turned on and butter was placed in the pan. Lapis put the eggs and milk in a bowl, then whisked them together. She rotated the pan about itself to spread the butter evenly. Then the egg was poured into the pan.

“Jasper, where do you keep your utensils?” Lapis shouted.

“Third drawer down on the side of the stove,” Jasper yelled in reply.

Lapis took the spatula out of the drawer and began flipping the eggs to curdle them. After a while she transferred half the eggs onto a plate for her, and another for Jasper. When Lapis walked into Jasper’s office, she handed her her plate of eggs. Lapis found a stool to sit on a foot or two away from the desk.

“So what are you working so late for?” Lapis asked between bites.

“I bookkeep at a restaurant downtown and I’m a couple days or so behind.”

“Ah.”

“I don’t think you’ve told me what you do.”

“Well I’m kinda a freelance artist and make a little extra money on the side from commissions and stuff.”

“Just that?”

“Well, I also work at the market down on Quartz, you know about it?”

“Yeah, I’ve been there a couple times. How come I haven’t seen you?”

“They mostly schedule me to stock, but occasionally I cashier if they’re running short or it’s really busy.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah, it pays the bills.” Lapis giggled. “You finished?”

“Yes, it was good, thank you.” Lapis took both of their plates and returned to the kitchen. She began running some hot water and soap to wash the dishes.

Jasper came into the kitchen and put her arms around Lapis’s chest.

“You don’t have to do the dishes, Lapis,” Jasper whispered. She put her head on Lapis’s shoulder.

Lapis leaned her head onto Jasper’s. “C’mon, I want to. But, I think I’ll need someone to dry these dishes…” Jasper grabbed a dish towel from the pantry and returned to the sink.

The last dish was put away, the final counter was wiped, the kitchen was clean. Jasper and Lapis rested on Jasper’s bed.

“Does this mean you’re staying the night?” Jasper asked.

“I suppose so.”

“It’s about eleven.”

“Is that late for you?”

“A little.”

“Well, we can sleep, if you want.”

“Sure, that sounds great.”

“Night, Jasper.”

“Goodnight, Lapis.”


End file.
